I'LL KNOW YOU
by The.Girl.In.Black
Summary: set during BD. what if Jasper found his La Tua Cantante? what if he had to choose between two good things? both desired by Aro? JASPER.ALICE   JASPER.OC tell me how you like it.
1. Chapter 1

okay this is set during Breaking Dawn. post Bella's transformation and Renesmee's birth and before the Volturi attack. i know this is a little silly and very cliche .. but plz do let me know how you like it . .okay. .. oh and i will keep changing POVs so please bear it with me . .i originally wrote the story like that with different POVs .. so I'll write in the beginning whose POV it is . .except one or two chapters or the mystery will be gone . .so here we go .. first chapter folks . .

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. only the OC is mine. whose name you will learn in 2nd chapter . .<p>

* * *

><p>i was taking Edward's Volvo to see Carlisle. I had a nagging feeling in my stomach, well not literally, but you get the point. And it was about Alice. She had gone to Prague for a shopping spree and dragged Bella with her who made martyred faces as she went.<p>

"it is time she became used to dressing like normal people do" Alice had said and I had chuckled.

I was half way to the hospital when my cell phone buzzed.

"Hello"

"Jasper Hale Whitlock! Don't you _dare_!"

"Alice! What did I do?"

"It's what you are going to do!"

"Lis, please tell m—"

"Jazz where the hell are you?"

"I'm going to see Carlisle?"

"Well, Don't go!" She snapped.

I felt my anger rising. How dare anybody question my control anymore?

"Alice! I've been to the hospital before, _thank you very much_. And I _can_ control my thirst. There is no need to get so panicky. Besides what did you see?"

I kept driving. "Jasper you listen to me now or—"

" Alice?" what was with the ultimatums. She knew challenges only spurred me on. " or?"

"Or or or it is over! Everything!"

Her voice was trembling.

"Alice how—what did you see, please tell me" I begged her. What had so on the edge?

"Its over jazz. .everything. You, me, our life, _everything_." She sobbed, then she shrieked in my ear." I'm sick! Of being supposed to be watching out for you! For Bella! For the family! For everything!"

I sat horrified unable to speak.

"Don't expect me to come home" she finally whispered and her voice was almost a caress.

"Alice" I heard a faint voice in the distance; Bella was calling her before I could hear more the phone was snapped shut.

I dialed again and again but Alice had probably crushed the phone. Then I called Bella. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" she said warily.

"Where is Alice?" I snarled.

"She just left"

"Bella, keep an eye on her. I don't know what's gotten into her.

Why was she so—"

" I don't know! Just take care of her ._please?_"

"yeah of course"

"Thank you Bella"

And here I was at the hospital. All the more reason to talk to Carlisle. But what had she seen? But despite Alice's warning should I go in? No, I resolved to myself. I would not do any harm. Alice will probably be seeing my future shift right now. Worried for her, I entered the warm building. Among the human delicious scents I could detect Carlisle's scent. And though I could follow it and find him I decided to follow the conventional way and turned to the lady at the counter. Her heartbeat fluttered and then she pointed me in the right direction. As I was about to step away she called me.

"Mr. Hale? I'm sorry but it appears that Dr. Cullen left the hospital. He received an urgent call from his son"

_What_? what was it with urgent calls? Urgent call? Which son?

I needed to head home too.

I was in the next moment and in my car, speeding away. Strangely I hadn't smelled Carlisle's scent on my way here. I was about to take a turn when I saw Carlisle's Mercedes parked beside the road. What did he stop here for?

At first I followed his scent into the woods. But then another scent hit me like a bolt out of the blue. The scent was so sweet that my mouth pooled with venom, my eyes instantly turned black. I ran to the sweetest blood calling to me.

There she was. An injured woman, a little older than Bella, unconscious and bleeding. Lying on the mossy floor of the suddenly quiet forest. And her blood.

The sweetest blood I ever smelled oozing out of her wounds and dripping into the earth. Such a waste.

Should not let it waste like that.

_Would not!_

I swooped down on the girl, reveling as the warm liquid flowed down my charred throat. Just then two arms caught me from behind.

"Jasper, my son, hold your breath"

And I snapped at my father.

* * *

><p><em>look at the little speech buble down there? click on it please.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is a very small chapter. but the story is already written in complete. and there are so many chapters. they will keep coming regularly. tell me what you like and what you with the story.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: it alll belongs to Stephenie Meyer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JASPER<strong>

I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed as if she was asleep but she was not asleep. We both knew that. Her dark hair that haloed her angular face and her slender arms resting on her chest, all screamed one thing in silence, in pace with her frantic heart.

**PAIN!**

This was the pain I had inflicted on her. And here when I was finally thinking that I had gained complete control over my thirst, I slipped. It did Not exactly help that the one I slipped for was bleeding so MUCH that the scent completely consumed me, overwhelmed me. Also she was my singer, my La Tua Cantate.

Yes. So you can _not_ blame for slipping.

Luckily Carlisle was there and he, with the help of Edward, ripped me off of her. But I had already done the damage.

And we had moved her to one of the houses we owned, mainly used by Alice and me, not too far but solitary. And here I sat with her. Waiting for her to wake up. Since I was the one who inflicted this on her so I must be the one who sat through with her.

It was her second day. She was hurting like hell. Oh, _I_ knew. Edward had been here for some time and then he left looking like an angry bull.

He had listened to her thoughts. And now he was probably growling at Bella for letting us believe that morphine dulled the pain. It never helped. Like it wasn't helping Anya.

The worst thing? There was child with her. 5 years old. Their car had crashed in the tress, mainly because of the ice, and she had tried to crawl to the kid. His name was Elijah Hareton. She was Anya Hareton. Siblings, I presumed.

_Where was my Alice?_

I kept asking Edward. He had no answer. Bella had come back because Alice had not returned to her. And Bella could not find her. I knew that Alice would not be found until she _wanted_ to be. But I was worried for her. I wished I could go to Prague myself but Carlisle and his liberal notions. S_he would come back. Let her free; don't take her decisions away from her._

Ever since she had been to Volterra, Aro coveted her and would go to any lengths to get her, I knew this too well. Where was my Alice? What had she _seen_?

_This_? I looked at Anya's still form. This had happened before. But maybe, I thought with dismay, she had finally become sick of me. Maybe she was really tired of watching out for me every time.

Maybe she really hated the fact that whenever we were about to settle, I slipped and we had to move again. And again.

I kept spiraling down into despair.

I kept sitting by Anya's side.

She kept burning.

I kept burning.

* * *

><p><em>look at that speech bubble down there? click on it.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_so here we are with chapter 3 .i hope you like._

_Ana_

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: vampires who glitter can't be my creation, but if i had my way Jasper would be the lead vamp, but he isn't cause Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer. i own nothing at all. so dont sue me!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JASPER<strong>

"listen" I said to help her and distract her and distract myself "you will be wondering what has happened to you. You remember the car crash, don't you?"

I paused there to gauge her reaction to my words, her feelings had sure turned more intense; her attention was focused on my voice. I registered with wonder my voice was the first thing she was hearing after the accident. I continued.

" I do not know if you believe me right now or not but you will when you wake up." I understood finally what Carlisle must have felt when he tried to console Rosalie.

"yes you _will_ wake up."

If my angel were here she could have pointed the time right down to the second. But my angel was not here. And I had a duty to fulfill.

"we are vampires. When you wake up you will be one too. I turned you. When i smelled your blood I could not help but . . . usually we – that means me and my family—drink animal blood. Strictly. And that is what will we expected of you. No human life is taken. Consciously." I added in a softer voice.

"you had a child with you. Elijah Hareton. He is in the hospital right now. My father is tending to him. My father—Carlisle—days that he is sick, very sick. But then you were also not in much better condition when we caught up with you. You had lost so much blood. You are not used to driving on ice-covered roads, I assume. Your skin betrays your secret, it had a tan that no one in the state of Washington could acquire. . . I'm rambling, aren't i?"

I sat silently for a while feeling a wave of impatience roll off of her. I remained quiet. But then the silence became too much to bear. I had to speak or other thoughts invaded my mind.

" I'm still sorry you know. This is not a life I would willingly choose for someone. I'm sorry for the pain too."

Then something strange happened. A feeling of dim affection rolled off of her. I was confused; why did she like me, I thought she would hate me. She _should_ hate me.

…

She opened her glowing red eyes and looked at me. I who was all too ready for her growly reaction, stayed still. But she never moved she just kept looking at me steadily. Curiosity. Wonder. Worry.

" hello" I said.

She just gazed. What _was_ with these newborns?

"Anya?" she blinked twice. Good.

" I'm Anya." She spoke in a clear, steady voice.

"I'm Jasper"

"I know." She mused a second. "Where is Elijah?"

"in the hospital."

"I want to go see him." She jumped off the bed and then frowned at her own agility.

" you can't go, Anya." God, she _reeked_ of curiously. And rebellion. Very cautiously, I extended my hand towards her and when she laid hers in it, I led her to a mirror.

She tilted her head, looking in it. " you were right. But why are my eyes like . . .this and yours like that?"

Now I had to start with the litany. I launched in to a full fledged explanation about the vampiric diet and their effects on the eyes. Then I told her that because she was a newborn vampire, being around humans could be very dangerous as she would be tempted by their blood.

"You can't see him now."

"When?"

Why can't she leave the matter _alone_?i was beginning to get slightly irritated with her. i was out of practice with newborns. I wish Edward were here, he could read her, possibly deranged, mind. "Aren't you thirsty?" I shot off in a completely different direction.

She laid a hand on her throat and nodded.

"Let's hunt" I took her hand. She looked at me with wide eyes looking comical and of course beautiful. So different form my angel. My Alice had dark short hair, hers were a caramel shade which cascaded way below her back. She was tall as opposed to my Alice. My Alice was so excited all the time, exuding energy. She was calm, kind of like me, cautious, curious and dangerous beneath it all.

…

Two days later we were at the Cullen Residence. With her nephew in Rosalie's arms. And she was talking to Carlisle who was all but bent on making her a part of our already-sinister-and-large family. The wolves had been placated by the white lie that she was Peter and Charlotte's fledgling and had been left here for her newborn season. They were friendly enough to accept that, as long as we took responsibility of her and her bloodlust.

Her control was not great but she was not at least raving for blood, she accepted our diet pretty quickly. Not as quickly as Bella but she was good for a normal newborn. And Bella of course was not what you would call a _normal newborn_. Its like Emmett said, Bella was _tame_.

Anya on the other hand was a different matter. Her powers were beginning to show. We couldn't exactly understand what they were. One day she would be listening to thoughts and the next she would be extremely sober even when Charlie was around. And yet the next day she would feel emotions. It was disconcerting.

Now as she talked to Carlisle, I watched as her frowned deepened. And her sorrow hit me and I felt, well like you would feel if you walked headlong into a steel wall.

Back to Anya and Carlisle, her nephew or her godson( yes he was her brother's son, that is why they shared same sir name) was dying. He was a five years old little man who looked so robust liked nothing in the world was wrong with him. He had her grey eyes and blond here. Elijah had, Carlisle discerned, about a month to live. If that. He was asleep In Rose's arms now. Anya was sitting with a blank expression. Emmett stared, out of his element. Edward stared at Anya and Bella played with Renesmee. Esme sat by Anya. I stood in the door, detached.

_Where was my Alice?_

* * *

><p><em>Please review and tell me how is the story going according to you. too fast? too slow? too bad? too cliche? oh. and the next chapter is going to be from Alice's POV...<em>

_.CIAO._


	4. Chapter 4

so as promised there is a chapter from Alice's POV. hope you like it. and i know its very vague. but things will clear up later. read on. and review even if you hate it. which you probably do. because i certainly am beginning to.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: no they are not mine. It all belongs To Stephenie Meyer. i dont own anything. dont sue me!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE<strong>

Bella and I had had just returned from a heady shopping trip, with she moaning about how heavy the bags were, and me laughing and rolling my eyes. When I felt the same tell tale signs of a vision coming. I saw nothing particularly interesting. Just me standing alone. And with the vision came the feeling. Of loneliness. Of complete , utter loneliness, of the darkness advancing around me. As was my wont I searched around for Jasper. And that is when the world slipped from beneath my feet.

I could not see him. He just slipped out of the future. Just like that. I searched and searched and searched but his future was no where. not in the family. Away. anywhere. Anytime. He was just not there.

Bella jerked my shoulder to get my attention. I don't know how long I stood there with my face blanked out and my expression frozen in horror and shock. And hurt.

I called him. I told him to not do any thing. What ever he was going to do. But he wouldn't listen. I tried reasoning , I tried being stern, even absurd, I tried insult. But he did not stop. Of course I should have known that. My jasper never shirked away from a challenge. And I was posing to him was a challenge. He would never refuse it. He would never turn around. He said he was going to the hospital. I wondered what could happen in the hospital to make his entire lifetime disappear. To make his future disappear. Permanently.

I know Nessie and the wolves make holes in our future. But despite being blind there I can see the whole family around them if I try hard enough. And God knows, how hard was I trying now. He is the witness, I searched as if my life depended n it. And it most probably did. I could see my family. Every now and then. Doing all the things n life. Every single one of them but him. That stupid overprotective oversensitive fool.

I said to him to stop he moved on. I spoke harshly, he rebuked me. I try to save him, he saves me with his life. I try to offend him to make him turn around. At least that will change his decisions and maybe, just maybe he will appear in the future. But he did not. His future was not there when I searched for him. I could see him reaching the hospital and then no further. My vision failed then. Nothing else.

With him not listening to me, I hung up on him. There was nothing more to do now. I heard Bella calling me tentatively from behind me, I was already too far in the future to realize that. I called Emmett and told him that I was not coming back. That I was fine, but I wanted to be alone for some time. My poor brother kept asking me questions and I kept silent, listening to his voice. And then I hung up on him too and did the only plausible thing.

I ran away.

Jasper being no where In the future meant only thing. Only one thing that wrung my soul. that he did not exist in the future. i did not know when it would happen, how it would happen. I just did not want to be around when it did. I did not want to know if anything happened to him. So I went away. Away from him, from Bella, from my family. From everything. From my Jasper.

Despite what everyone believed I was not the pillar that kept us upright and together, he was. He was my light. The darkness that engulfed me, he was the antidote to that. And if he was nowhere in life, what was my purpose to be?

Every body kept calling me. Edward. Carlisle. Esme. Emmett. Rosalie. I did not care. I did not answer. I dumped the phone to get rid of the nuisance. There was no point to live in a world where he did not. To live without him, to watch the shadows creep back into my life. To know that even if I tried to go home, he wouldn't be there with that smirk, pouring over a book, or shaking his head at another one of Edward's antics.

Bella searched for me. I saw her coming even through the daze I was in. I escaped her, of course. She became an irritant after the third time I ditched her. Why wouldn't she just go away? Can't somebody even wallow in peace? And leave she did. Every time I saw her coming for me, I wished it was his face. But his future was somewhere lost.

He was just.. . Gone.

* * *

><p><em>rieveiw, it may gimme the courage to write all that is in m mind, along with trying to take my exams ..<em>


End file.
